This invention lies in the field of electronic testing apparatus. More specifically, it concerns a kind of testing apparatus in which a projector is instructed to expose and project a selected slide in its carousel. The projected slide shows a selected question, and three or four or more possible answers. The student or other person being tested will then select a button corresponding to the number of the answer which he believes is correct, and will insert his answer by pressing another button. A comparison will be made of the selected answer as compared to the true answer read by the card reader, and the selected answer will be punched into the card.
Still more particularly, this invention relates to types of testing apparatus in which a slide is projected which carries a question and a plurality of possible answers. The student is required to select one of the indicated answers as the correct one, and to press the corresponding button. His answer is recorded by punching into a card, the card reader moves to the next column, instructs the projector to select a new slide, and the operation is repeated.
In the prior art there are a number of designs of apparatus for testing, of the general type covered by this application. However, these are considerably more complicated, primarily because they involve a slide projector which sequentially goes from one to the next slide. In these systems the correct answer must be supplied from the slide projection by appropriately coding the slides. This means that each slide must be coded photoelectrically or otherwise, so as to indicate the correct answer. This is cumbersome and difficult to provide, and involves additional expense, etc.